Saturday Date
by reina shirahime
Summary: A story about an ex-pilot going out on a date with a young miko years after the war ended and the same time that they met. this is only a oneshot. enjoy reading .


**Yay! I wrote another HeeroxRei fic! hope you enjoy reading! mwah!**

Saturday mornings are usually lively and buzzing with energy as people both young and old goes out of their houses to enjoy the comforts the city has to offer in the company of friends and family. The war was long over and the pilots have returned to lead ordinary lives. And as they became ordinary citizens, they had involved themselves with things that were thought not of their nature. Living among the people they once protected made them realize how life could be beautiful. They gained friends, they gained love. And love led them to the happiest moments of their lives. And today, as he traced the path that leads to where his heart is, he fondly recalls his life.

Pilot 01 aka Heero Yuy came as an unexpected surprise. Nobody knew that there would come a day where he would be seen smiling even laughing nor would he be seen with a beautiful young lady in his arms. Two months after the war was over, Heero Yuy had decided to return to Japan with the others in tow. They spent their stay in a traditional house that they rented using their resources. They settled into a peaceful life and pretended to be young adults and not war veterans.

* * *

Heero never expected that he would be in love with a beautiful lady and he never expected that someone would love him for who he is other than Relena. He remembered the day he fell in love when she saw a young lady trying her best to shelter herself and a young girl from the heavy rain. Heero had been watching them for minutes and he knew the two must be cold already seeing how soaked they were and they were still in their uniforms. He suspected they might be sisters since they looked eerily alike. As Heero neared them to offer his umbrella, the one with the long hair pulled the younger girl as a car passed by splashing them with rainwater. The girl let out a curse as she was now clearly wet from head to foot, the younger one only laughed out loud and ended up being reprimanded by the older girl. Heero smirked in amusement. Finally sensing his presence, the two girls looked at him. The older girl was sizing him up as he offered his umbrella to them. The older girl refused but the young one whined in contrary, so the older girl was forced to take his umbrella but she couldn't let him walk in the rain so she asked if he could walk with them. It turned out that the older girl was walking the younger one called Hotaru from school when they got caught in the sudden heavy rainfall. After they walked Hotaru home, Heero found himself walking the older girl home and being treated to tea as gratitude for earlier. Her grandfather was quite happy and pleased with his presence.

Heero learned that the older girl is Rei Hino, the only daughter of Senator Takashi Hino. And as he continued to listen to what Rei's grandfather has been rambling about, he found himself attracted to her event though he had not yet known Rei very much. When he got back home, the others found his presence quite strange as he was not being himself. It even shocked the others when he smirked at them and hummed a tune!

* * *

Bringing himself to the present, Heero started to walk up the long flight of stairs that lead to the Hikawa Jinja. Today, he had arranged to go out with Rei on a date. They had been friends for over two years now and he had wisely kept his feelings. Just three months ago, his bottled up feelings for her spilled when Usagi overheard him talking to Trowa and Duo and began to babble about it to the other girls including Rei. Rei had brushed it off saying that Heero wasn't interested at all but Heero finally confessed to her after Rei almost got involved in a train accident when the train she was riding got derailed. Heero has been courting her two weeks after the incident and now, on their date, he'll be asking her to be his girlfriend. 

As he reached the top of the steps, he could feel his heart eating wildly in his chest. He felt unusually cold even though he wore a long sleeved Henley the color of forest green with a white tank underneath paired with his khaki pants and white sneakers, an outfit fit for a casual date and the spring season. Heero slowly let out a breath and closed his eyes. He never thought that finally going out on a date is making him more nervous than asking out for a date with Rei.

Heero shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking across the shrine's courtyard. He was already halfway when he heard Rei's grandfather call out to him. Heero turns his head and smiles at him.

"So you're finally here young man. Nervous?" the old man asks him with a smile on his face.

Heero smiled sheepishly and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Is Rei ready?" he asked.

The old man smiled, "She'll be in a minute. Why don't you wait for a moment while I serve you tea?"

"I'd wait for her but please don't bother with the tea." Heero said politely. 

The old man nodded his head before walking to the back of the shrine leaving Heero standing in the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

Rei was sitting in front of the dresser brushing her long hair smoothly with the paddle brush that Minako had given a week ago. She was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. She wasn't really sure that what she had agreed to would turn out nice. Today would be the day that the great Rei Hino, the beautiful young lady who scorned men, would go out with a fine young man on a date. But it wasn't just any other young man the she'd go out with. She'll be dating Heero Yuy, a war veteran and the current heartthrob at the Juuban High School where her best friends Usagi and Ami went to school to. Looking at her reflection, Rei reminisced about the day he first met Heero. The thought of their meeting brought furious blushes of embarrassment on her cheeks. True, she did not like boys very much but it does not mean that she wouldn't care about her looks. 

It had been raining that day they first meat and she was more than annoyed and embarrassed at their situation that Hotaru was. Many of the passing people, mostly boys from the nearby schools, have ogled at her wet presence beside an equally wet young girl. But she brushed the boys off, sending burning glares their way. Maybe that was one of the reasons why they were not offered to use the umbrellas. But there was one, who she thought was naïve and had no clue to whom she is, who kindly offered his umbrella. Rei found it amusing and at the same time, embarrassing. If only she had not forgotten to bring her umbrella with her, she would not be stuck under the miserable rain and being splashed by the puddles. 

And so with Hotaru's whine, she had accepted the offer in one condition: that he walk them home. And so, the young man agreed, seeing that his umbrella was big enough and good for two grown-ups and a young girl. And as they walk home, she had found herself inviting the young man to have tea to repay his kindness and much surprise it was that he did not decline.

* * *

A knock on her door, brought her back to the present. She put the brush away and straightened herself, making sure that the peach colored chiffon dress she wore did not crinkle. Rei walked towards the door and opened it and found her grandpa smiling at her.

"Rei, your boyfriend is waiting for you."

Rei gasped at his words and her cheeks flooded with pink. "Grandpa, he is not my boyfriend. Yet."

Rei's grandpa only nodded and smiled. "Well then, you should hurry. Time is short precious, you know."

"Yes, yes I will."

Rei returned to the dresser and made up her face in as natural as it would look. She put on her pair of heeled Mary Jane's. Along the way out, Rei grabbed her purse and pep talked to her self before meeting the patiently waiting Heero.

"Hi, I'm sorry I took long." Rei said as she walked over to Heero who was sitting quietly on the porch.

Heero looked up to where Rei was and smiled. "It's alright…you look really pretty today." He manages to say as he let his eyes trail over Rei.

"Thank you. Well, you don't look bad as well." Rei said admiring Heero.

Silence passed between them as the two eyed each other nervously.

"Well…" Rei spoke up, twisting her fingers behind her back.

"We should go now, I guess." Heero stood up and offered his hand to Rei. 

"Be careful and have fun you two." The voice of Grandpa Hino reached their ears as he was in the living room, resting.

"Yes we will, Grandpa. We'll be back after." Rei called over.

"I'll bring her home on time, sir." Heero said.

* * *

The two of them started to walk down the flight of steps down the shrine. Rei was commenting about the weather and what a lovely day it was. Heero satisfied himself by listening to Rei's voice. They reached the bus stop and waited patiently for their ride down town. The bus finally arrived but it was unfortunately almost full of people also going down town. Heero and Rei had to squeeze themselves inside. After finding a good spot, though it meant that they had to stand most of the time, Heero and Rei found themselves the object of direct jealousy from boys and girls who were also inside the bus. It was no secret that many girls would die just to date one of the ex-pilots as it is a fact that they are all gorgeously handsome. And the same goes to Rei as she, being the epitome of female beauty, is the apple of the eye of many boys.

The two tried their best to ignore the dagger looks they were receiving from the other young passengers. _But who would not be jealous with the two of their current state?_ Heero had his right arm wound around Rei while the other one was holding onto the handlebars above and Rei was currently leaning onto Heero's chest, her hands gripping Heero's sides, it was as if the two were in an embrace. And they'd been like that for the whole ride down town.

Finally, they stepped out on the bus. Heero led Rei down the streets, holding her hand as they walked. The two of them went into many places; they've been to the museum, they visited the zoo to see Rei's favorite animal, had lunch together at a restaurant, they went to the park and went to watch movies. Heero and Rei actually had a good time together. But before they could go home, they visited the Tokyo Tower. Once up there, the two couldn't help but be amazed to see the city from above. Rei was leaning on the rail, watching the setting of the sun. a faint smile was set on her lips. Heero was beside her gazing at the horizon. Out of the blue, Heero put an arm around Rei pulling her closer to her.

"Heero?" Rei asked unsure.

Heero smiled down at her. "Thank you for going out with me today."

Rei smiled widely and kissed Heero on the cheeks earning a blush. "It was nothing, I enjoyed going out with you too."

"Rei, I've been wondering…I've been courting you for months now and I still have no clue about your answer so…so I'm taking the chance to ask you know, again. Will you be my girlfriend?" Heero asked Rei in the most earnest voice he could muster.

Rei was surprised at Heero's question. It was true that Heero had been courting her and hinted that he wanted Rei to be his girlfriend but she was not sure with herself even though she had feelings for him and the girls made her see Heero in a different light.

Blushing, Rei looked up at Heero and smiled sweetly. "I don't know yet Heero." Rei watched Heero's face fall. He was about to turn way when Rei grabbed his arm. "I don't know Heero…because I myself am afraid even though I know that I-I'm in love with you." Rei said as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Heero was surprised when he heard Rei's words. He couldn't believe his ears when she said the she was in love with him. He turned to her with a loving expression on her face. 

"Let's give it a try. I want to be with you, Rei Hino."

Rei smiled up at him. "It's good to know because I also want to with you Heero Yuy."

Heero smiled fondly. He cupped Rei's cheek with his hand and lowered his head to kiss her lips. Rei knew what was coming and she closed her eyes unable to meet the desire in Heero's eyes. 

When they kissed it was as if they found their selves and the love they've been looking for. The kiss was soft and gentle and when they broke away, both of them could see the love in each other's eyes. 

"This is the happiest day of my life. I love you Rei." Heero whispered as he hugged him to her.

Rei smiled as she hugged him back. "I love you too, Heero.

Together they watched the sunset tangled in a lover's embrace, happy and contented. Both oblivious to their surroundings and the other people around them.

_**owari**_


End file.
